1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of well monitoring. More specifically, the invention relates to equipment and methods for real time monitoring of wells during various processes as well.
2. Related Art
There is a continuing need to improve the efficiency of producing hydrocarbons and water from wells. One method to improve such efficiency is to provide monitoring of the well so that adjustments may be made to account for the measurements. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide such systems. Likewise, there is a continuing need to improve the placement of well treatments.
In general, according to one embodiment, the present invention provides monitoring equipment and methods for use in connection with wells. Another aspect of the invention provides specialized equipment for use in a well.
Other features and embodiments will become apparent from the following description, the drawings, and the claims.